


Cas Was a Punk, Sam Did Ballet

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet, M/M, ballet dancer sam, sk8ter boi challenge, skater boy challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr post from holydarkhallelujah (puppiesrainbowssadism on ao3) turned into a silly contest between the two of us. They pictured a 'Sk8ter Boi' au in which Cas was a dancer and I pictured the opposite in which Sam was a dancer. So off we went to write our fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Was a Punk, Sam Did Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppiesRainbowsSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/gifts).



The loud clattering noise made Sam jump in his seat, losing the page in the book he was reading. With a sigh, he looked up and saw the clatter had been a lunch tray hitting the table and it belonged to a boy he’d seen around school but never talked to before.

It was the kid with the blue eyes and half of his hair shaved while the other half hung in blue and green locks over the right side of his head. He always wore baggy black pants with lots of chains and pockets and his t-shirts had sayings that were almost, but not quite, inappropriate for high school.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked. 

The colorful boy grinned and sat down directly across from Sam. Sam wrinkled his nose obvious distaste and wondered why this boy was intruding on his space.

"I’m Castiel." 

"I’ve seen you around school."

"You’re Sam Winchester."

"There are plenty of other tables where your company would be welcome." Sam lifted his book back up to his face to block out the offending company only to have it pushed back down. Castiel was leaning forward with his hands on Sam’s book.

"But I want to spend time with you."  
~

The next day, it happened again. Sam had always chosen the table in the corner of the cafeteria so he could be left alone, but now he was stuck with the company of the little punk boy named Castiel.

"Why?" Sam had to ask, poking at the gelatinous goo the school called lunch. 

"You interest me." Castiel leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs of it. "I saw you when I was dropping my sister off at her dance class. You were alone and you were dressed in exercise… stuff. So you must also be a dancer. That’s interesting."

Sam held his head up. He didn’t bother to make many friends in school since his brother told him over and over that he would be laughed at for his love of dance. He had plenty of friends at the dance studio anyway.

"Ballet. Why? You want to laugh at me? Because it takes a lot of muscle and control to do ballet, so I’m not a weakling that will just back down from a fight."

"Whoa… do I look like the typical jock strap wearing guy to you? I get enough crap for being myself. I just thought it was cool."

"Oh…" Sam let out a breath.

~

"So, how did you get into ballet? What made you want to do that instead of…. baseball or something?" Castiel asked with a full mouth, partially chewed cheeseburger on full display. Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed his own food away from himself.

Castiel had been coming to sit with Sam for well over a month now, and Sam finally accepted that he couldn’t get rid of him. Castiel had made it pretty obvious that he wanted Sam. Sam’d never never tell the secret that he wanted Cas as well. 

"Um… it was by accident, kind of. My dad had gotten a new job and so he needed to find some after school activities for my brother and myself until he was done with work. The only thing left in my age group was dance, so… I went. He didn’t expect me to actually enjoy it." Sam smiled to himself as he remembered his father’s face when Sam asked to go back to dance class again after that year had finished. 

"What does he think now?" 

"Uh, he doesn’t. He died… my brother is my guardian. He works hard to keep me going. It gets expensive."

~

On Saturday, Sam was digging through his bag for his ballet slippers when he bumped into another person and fell backwards. Before he could his the ground, a strong grip had him by the waist and he looked up to see Castiel smiling at him.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Cas!… tiel." Sam cringed inwardly at the name slip and pulled himself out of Castiel’s arms. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I told you before that I saw you when I was dropping my sister off at dance. I decided to stay this time."

"Oh… um… well, I’m running late." Sam pointed towards the studio he needed to be in and Castiel winked at him as he hurried away, cursing himself for being so lame.

Sam tried to concentrate, but his mind kept returning to Castiel. The boy had been coming to sit with him at lunch and asked him several times for a date, and now he was here as well. And Sam could still feel those arms around his waist, as if the touch had burned him.

"Samuel! What is wrong with you today?" There was a slap against his stomach and he tightened his muscles as Gaius, his instructor, yelled at him. 

"Sorry, I… there is a bug going around my school." He mumbled his pathetic excuse, flinching as bony fingers grasped his wrist and shook it.

"You are too tense. Loosen up. Do you need to leave? You need to be healthy for Grand Prix coming up." Gaius peered critically at him.

"No, sorry sir." Sam gulped. The upcoming competition was the most important event in his life so far and would be a big deciding factor in where he ended up for the rest of his dancing career, or if there would even be a career. This could mean a scholarship to one of the most prestigious academies or maybe even a contract with the American Ballet Company.

Feeling the pressure, Sam excused himself to the corner to gather himself and calm down before returning to the floor and resuming his practice. 

Concentrate on that turnout, relax your arms, tighten your stomach, concentrate on your turnout! His mind yelled at him and pushed all thoughts of Castiel away.

~

"So who was that weirdo groping you on your way in?" Sam’s friend, Aaron, asked as they were changing into street clothes after class.

"Just a friend… and he wasn’t groping me." Sam’s face burned red.

"Uh huh… just stay clear of freaks like him. They are nothing but trouble… and it’s not like you need the distraction right now." Aaron shoved his shoes in his own bag and leaned against the dressing room wall with his arms crossed. His face was full of judgement.

"He’s not a distraction. He’s nothing." Sam shoved past his friend and left the room, keeping his head down so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone as he jogged to the black impala on the street where his brother, Dean, was waiting for him.

~

During dinner on Sunday, Dean broke the silence.

"Gaius called this afternoon. He wanted to know if you were feeling better. Said you were… off during class yesterday." His tone was calm, but Sam could hear the frustration underneath.

"He called you? It wasn’t a big deal. I was distracted for one day-“

"Distracted? Sam… dude… you can’t afford to be distracted right now. And damn you for making me sound like a stage parent." Dean looked down at the table when he spoke his next words. "I’m doing the best I can, you know… but I’m a high school dropout with a GED. And Gaius has already told me that he can’t do much more for you. You’re too advanced, but I can’t afford anything further. You wanted this, Sam, and it’s up to you to get yourself to the next step. I’m sorry."

Sam felt guilty then, because he knew Dean worked hard to keep him in ballet, and he knew that Dean often felt like he was failing because he couldn’t afford more.

"I know, Dean. I can do this, I promise. And if not, I can finish high school here and go to a regular college and I’ll teach for money." Sam shrugged, trying to sound casual. He knew that Dean could see right through him and that his back up plan would never satisfy him.

~

"You can’t sit with me." Sam told a pissed off Castiel. "I need to concentrate right now, and you are a distraction."

"It’s not even finals. What could you need to concentrate on?"

"Dance. My instructor even- you can’t just show up like that. This is the most important thing I’ve ever done… ever."

"What? Ballet? It’s just a hobby. It’s not like you’ll do it forever, right?"

Sam froze. He thought that he might have found someone who understood. After all, Castiel was trying to make his music into a career, against his parents’ wishes. But in the end Cas was a punk and Sam did ballet. What more could he say? They were doomed from day one. He slowly began to gather his books and pencils. He spoke quietly.

"Sit wherever you want. I don’t care about you enough to be distracted anymore."

~

Five years later…

Sam had been a principal dancer in the company for two months. All of his hard work at the academy, and the years he’d spent in the corps had finally paid off. And when his dancing days ended, he would hopefully be offered a teaching position in the academy.

"You might want to get to the theater early tonight. There is some big concert in the park, so traffic will be a bitch." Angelique, his female counterpart on the stage, warned him.

"Yuck. Thanks. Who is playing?" Sam asked as he double checked his costume for tonight and making sure his custom shoes were correct. 

"Some guy full of tattoos and piercings. Castiel something or other. Definitely not something you’d be interested in, but apparently he’s popular with the MTV crowd."

Sam’s throat went dry. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Castiel was just not a common name. The boy he’d secretly had a crush on, but brushed aside for the sake of his ballet career. He didn’t regret it, but still…

As he stepped out into the streets of New York, Sam found himself bombarded with posters and flyers that he’d not noticed before. There was no mistaking the face in the pictures. It was Castiel. The same punk from high school, but with more ink. The flyers said one night only. He knew he’d miss his chance to be reunited because he couldn’t skip his own show, even if he did have four that week.

~

The next night, Sam took his bow, breathing deeply and resisting the urge to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he turned to exit the stage, a flash of color in the audience caught his eye and his step faltered. He caught himself and, when he was off stage, he hurried to his dressing room. He needed the time alone to calm his adrenaline soaked nerves.

He changed into his street clothes and ran his hands through his hair, forgetting about the hairspray until his fingers pulled at it. 

Two glasses of champagne later, he was startled when there was a knock at the door. With a deep breath, he opened it, only to have a bouquet of roses shoved in his face.

"Wha- thank you?" Sam stuttered out, before he pushed them down and gasped at the face he saw. "Castiel."

Castiel grinned. 

"I was in town… and… here. These are for you." He gave the flowers to Sam, who set them on the vanity. 

"I saw the flyers for your concert. I’m glad everything worked out for you." Sam smiled.

"Listen, Sam…"

"Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-"

"No! I’m sorry. I didn’t get it. I didn’t understand how important this was… but I’ve been following your progress. Even after you first ditched me. I even saved the big article in the local paper when you made it to the Grand Prix finals. And now look at you… big ballet star."

Sam ducked his head shyly. He loved being on stage, but personal attention and praise still flustered him. 

"Maybe… I think we just had bad timing. I know I didn’t show it, but I had such a crush on you… and maybe… I don’t know what I’m trying to say."

"I do."

Castiel grabbed Sam’s shirt collar and pulled him closer, their lips meeting with a magnificent crash and melted like butter. Sam sighed into it and let feelings take over. 

He had no regrets, but he’d been granted a second chance anyway.


End file.
